1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reciprocating pump.
2. Background Art
A reciprocating pumps is known of which a reciprocating member reciprocates in a cylinder in accordance with a drive unit to pump liquid such as water in a pump chamber provided at the leading end in the cylinder. For example, reciprocating pumps disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-328956 and 2005-282516 each include a suction manifold provided with a water intake, a discharge manifold provided with a spout, a cylindrical communicating tube extending over both the suction manifold and the discharge manifold so as to constitute a part of the cylinder, a first O-ring disposed between the discharge manifold and the periphery, adjacent to the discharge manifold, of the communicating tube, and a second O-ring disposed between the suction manifold and the periphery, adjacent to the suction manifold, of the communicating tube, and prevent leakage of high-pressure liquid in the pump chamber toward the exterior.